Back Home, Finally
by xxchibinessxx
Summary: after the battle with the snake Naruto and Hinata were transported to another dimension by the ninetails to keep them alive now there back but everyone thinks they died died


**I own nothing but my plot!**

**I had this saved on a flashed drive...i wrought it a looooooooog time ago...i don't know were i was heading with it but when i do ill work on this again...and if you have suggestions please tell me :)  
**

Chapter one

"Um… Hina-hime how many years have we been gone? Cause' I don't understand the whole time skip thingy." asked a man in black baggy pants and a plane black shirt. Around his neck was a necklace he had received from a motherly figure (.thethe old hag .) when he was twelve. His spiky gold hair reached his neck, and his sky blue eyes were looking into a pair of light lavender eyes of his comrade.

"Gahhh! It has been two and a half years on this side of the Re`waci, _for the fifteenth millionth time!_ We have been telling you this for the past three days now!" said a girl with long black hair tied with a white bow around the hips. She was wearing a plain high neck; long sleeved black sweater that reached her thighs and baggy paint rolled up into cuppers and her laced black boots reached her knees. Her exotic violet looked accusingly at the boy "It's not like you to forget is it Naruto?"

"Hee hee…whatever do you mean Hina-hime?"

"I mean that you do remember how many years have past in the other side of the Re`waci for every year on this side, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Oh really? Then you won't mind telling me would you?" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"…Why? Why do you have to be so mean Hina-hime? What did I ever do to you?" cried the blond man.

Hinata, who had been trying, unsuccessfully, to keep a straight face stared to giggle then burst out laughing. Naruto on the other hand was balling his eyes out in chibi form.

"Will you two stop acting obnoxious and start packing up? Our destination is a half a days walk from hear so hurry up `cause I want to tack a proper shower with hot water and soap!" a man that was dressed like the other male member of the group (minus the necklace) his dark crimson, hair was a spiky mess on his head and on his back was a blade a few shades darker then this hair. His burgundy eyes were looking at the two with the authority of an older brother.

"Okay"

The two strapped their own blades and other weapons on and put out the fire from the water of a near by lake. After they were done all three of them started to walk down the rode with their equipment on their backs.

"I've been wondering what we are going to tell the Hokage about Kyo-niichan. It's not like we can tell her that he's the nine-tailed fox. Even if we did she would have him locked up."

"Don't worry Hina-chan, we can just tell her the truth: that snake-teme killed his family and because he smelled like the village that's were Kyo went to look for him. And that there is nothing to worry about because the snake-teme already paid for it with his soul (considering that's all he really had left, his old body and it was probably of decaying somewhere).And if it doesn't work we'll just high-tile it out of there, it's not like us to leave our family behind no is it?"

"No, it isn't."

"Anyway I've been wondering, Naruto, what are you going to do about the Uchiha? Will you tell the truth or are you going to …?"Asked Kyo. Hinata also looked to the only blonde member of the group silently praying that he didn't get livid at the others comment.

"… how 'bout we deal with that when the time come, hm? There's no point in sweating over it now is it. It'll only goanna ruin our moods when there is no point in it to in this wonderful wilderness …right?" his face was turned away from his dark haired companions and his voice gave away nothing of what he was feeling inside, but that had gone unnoticed to his companions, because no mater what any one said he was good at hiding his emotions.

'Naruto-kun..?"

"I'm fine. No need to worry Hinata –chan."

Kyo letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding said "Hurry up will ya? If we keep on talking like this we'll be lucky to reach the village before next year!" A scowl and a smile enlightening his face.

"We're comin' we're comin'" the other two said

~~~time skips 2 hours~~~

"How much longer? I need my ramen!"

"Well it's your fault that you forgot the food and now we're all paying for it!" an angry red head shouted.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to see how far the battle is!" the only female member said.

"Battle? What battle?"

"The one I've been trying to tell two about for the past who knows how long!" Hinata shouted in their faces.

'_She's scary when she shouts!' _

"There's a battle down there, I don't know how far exactly, but" pointing to the bottom of the cliff they were standing on. "It looks like we know the losing side"

"Who are they?"

"Our old team members."

"Kakashi! There're too many of them! We need to retreat!"

"We can't, the villagers can't run that fast! And it's our responsibility to protect these people!"

"Then tell them to run and after they've gotten a fair distance away we high-tail it out of here!" shouted a young man with black hair, and red eyes with black comma-like thingies.

The pink haired girl that had first spoken about retreat, looked around the battle filed, there were too many enemy forces and not enough of them. They needed help and they needed it now.

"Sakura watch out!" the Uchiha shouted at his pink haired teammate.

"Wha…? Turning around she saw a man, an enemy, a few feet away from her and getting closer. In his hand was a blade. And it was aimed at her. And she couldn't get out of the way. She closed her eyes and waited. And nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see the man being tossed away in to a tree most likely dead. Looking around to thank here teammate, he shook his head and pointed. She looked at were he was pointing and saw a young man with blond hair and another with burgundy, next to them was a young woman as old as herself but much more _womanly_ with long black hair. All of them had katana strapped to their backs.

"Hello, we were passing by and wondered if you needed some help so we came to ask." Naruto stated. The two next to him joust nodded.

Sakura, Sasuka, and Kakashi just stared back, then in a flash the where behind then holding their blades at their necks.

"What do you want?" the silver haired man asked his captive.

"Do you think you can kill me? Don't fool yourself."

"Come now Kyo there's no need to make them feel bad its not there fault that there losing." The blond man said in a teasing tone.

"He's right Kyo-niichan, there's no point in making them more uneasy."

"What do you mean don't make us feel bad? We have you life in our hands. Do you really think you should be worrying about that" Sasuka said into Naruto's ear not knowing who he was talking to.

"And what makes you so certain that you can take our lives?" he retorted.

"Will you two stop?" Hinata said to her companions then moved her face to look at Kakashi, not at all caring for the blade that was around her throat, "can you and your teammates remove their blades be assured that we mean no harm. All we were doing is trying to help you."

He stared at her for a moment then signaling to the others to letting go he asked "How did you know that I was in charge?"

"I know a lot of things."

"So, how `bout you set back and relax and we'll take care of this mess?" the blond said with a wide grin on his face.

Seeing that Sasuka was about to say something he quickly added "Or you could keep on fighting."

"Alright, but please don't kill our other teammates." Sakura said as she started to heal the saringun users and herself.

"Sure" was the answerer she got before the strangers were gone to fast for her to see and were now effortlessly defeating the enemy.

"It looks like they aren't even trying."

"Yeah but who are they? We would have heard of them if there that good."

~~~20 min. later~~~

The rookie nine (though no one but the three knew who Hinata and Naruto were), Gay's team and Kyo were all sitting around the fire while their charges were sound asleep. Naruto and the other two had stayed with this group and were thereof put behind schedule (to Kyo's dismay).

"So, mind telling us you names? We only heard the red heads name and its kinnda hard to talk to some one with out knowing what to call them." Ino asked Hinata and Naruto.

"Sorry no can do."

"Why?" some one else asked.

"Because if we did you would start fighting us and we might accidentally kill you, which I don't wanna do."

"…."

"So where are you headed?"

"Konoha"

"WHAT? Why?"

"We need to deliver a message to the Hokage."

"What message?"

"That is our business."

"Um… okay…"

"Well we should get some sleep. If you three need an extra tent you can share ours." Kakashi said.

"Thank you for the offer but we like sleeping out side much better"

The ninjas soon went to sleep, all but one.

"So you and Hinata planning on staying in Konoha?"

"…hahaha! The lazy genius figures it out hu? Well how ya been Shikamaru?" Naruto clapped his hand

"Good for the most part and sorry if I'm wrong but you're the nine tailed demon fox aren't you?" he said looking at Kyo.

"… yes I am"

"Well nice to meet you" holding out his hand.

"Well since you know who I am can I take these contacts of? There killing me and it's not like they'll find out I'm a Hyuuga now." Hinata said; tacking off a clear contact except for the black pupil sized dot in the middle.

"Why are you hiding who you are?"

"Do you thing _he_ will sit still and let me come back? He probably hasn't told the truth, has he?"

"No he hasn't but he's changed"

"No I don't thing a person like him can change"

"Naruto look he isn't the avenger he used to be and I know you know it because you were the person that left him the note. So there has to be another reason that you're not willing to give up your identity."

"… yes, there is another reason. What do you think the counsel and the village are going to do if they fond out that I'm alive and who cares about me, what about Hinata and Kyo? I never got to live with my parents nor did I have a family before them and I will not, you hear WILL NOT Have them killed or out cast because of _ME_." He was standing and panting hard from his previous shouts.

"If you keep on shouting they will find out." The lazy genius said with a bored tone.

"Naruto-kun calm down pleases calm down, we can tell them who we are when we want to and if we want to and I'm positive that Shikamaru -san will understand, right?" Her last word were directed at the lazy man with a cold glare; who in return nodded his head with one thought in his mind _'never thought Hinata could be that scary'_

"You know you could just ask the Hokage to not tell the others who you really are." Kyo voiced his opinion for the fist time in the entire conversation making the others jump in the surprise reminder of his presence next to them.

"Would she listen?"

"I think she would do almost, if not all, that she can to have you back." Shikamaru answered for Kyo.

"Well I think it's worth a shot, what do you all think?" Naruto asked his family.

"I think we should give it a try." Hinata said as she started to get up. "What do you think Kyo-niichan?"

Kyo just nodded. "But only if we get a nice hot water bath with soup."

~~~next morning almost at the gates of Konoha~~~

'_Just who are they? Last night in the fight they were fighting as if it was just a worm up and they did not even use any weapons! Also they were not even short of breath at the end of the fight not even the girl, how's that possible? They barely stopped moving in the 20 minutes that they finished the fight. And if they are this good we should have read about them in the bingo book. May be there only in the kage level bingo books? I'll have to ask the Hokage about them. Oh, I think Sakura's calling me.'_

"What's the matter Sakura?"

"Um… do you know who they are sensei?

"I'm not sure but I'll ask the Hokage about them maybe she knows something."

"OUCH! THAT HURT HINA—"

"Shut up you idiot unless you want them to find out who we are!" Kyo hissed as he covered Naruto's mouth before he finished saying Hinata's name.

"Sorry, sorry! I forgot that they were here." Naruto whispered back.

"It's my fault niichan I shouldn't have—" Hinata tried to save Naruto's blunder.

The tense moment was saved by Kiba shouting "I see the gates!" and run of with a large white wolf like dog.

~~~ At the gates~~~

"Here we are! Now why don't you three come with us to see the Hokage? That way you won't have to wait for an appointment." Kakashi asked the 'addition' to the group.

"That's fine with us." Kyo answered for them all.

"OK this way please." Sakura motioned for them to follow her as she went up to the guards to enlist Naruto and the group in the visitors list.

"Hello Sakura-san" the man at the gate greeted her like an old friend.

"Hi, Sai. I need three visiting passes for these three to enter the village." All of the others had come to stand around the 'visitors' in hopes for getting some info on which they were.

"K, I just need you to answer some questions."

"Sure"

"Alright, why are you visiting?"

"We have to inform the Hokage about something."

"And that it?"

"Classified."

"What village are you from?"

"Can't say, but we are all from the same one."

"Okay, ah yes your names?"

'_Oh, nononono! What am I goanna do know? Kyo you give your name maybe they won't ask ours if one of us gives it.' _Naruto talked to Kyo in his mind.

"Um… may I have your names?" the black haired man asked.

"My name is Kyo, and my friends would like it if you did not ask them that question."

"But it's needed for you to get into the village."

"How about we give you evidences that we are not enemies? Will that work?" Hinata spoke up for the first time.

"That would depend on the evidences" Sai answered back.

"Can you hold on for a moment pleases?" Hinata asked.

"Sure" was the confused replay.

Naruto Kyo and Hinata went a little away from the grope to discuses what their evidence would be.

"What do you have in mind Hina-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Well we can't give them our names but what if we give them our old leaf head bands? They won't know who's they were and it would be good evidence." Hinata answered.

"But I don't have a head band." Kyo stated.

"True but you already gave them our name. And this will make the smart ones head boggle like crazy!" for Naruto this was a fun idea.

"And what if they find out who we really are?" Kyo retorted.

"We are supposedly dead aren't we?" Naruto retorted back.

"Ugh, whatever as long as I get to take a bath with hot water." The almighty demon lord gave in.

"Okay!" Naruto and Hinata said as they walked back to the others.

"Do you have you evidence?" Sai asked queries besides himself.

"Yes, but Kyo doesn't need evidence because he gave his name right?" when he got a nod Naruto put his hands in his pocket and took out his leaf head band the villages symbol was covered with his hand on his side Hinata was holding hers out to Sai in the same fashion of hiding the symbol.

"What are these?"

"Our village head bands, you'll find them quite interesting."

"Well we'll be heading to the Hokage's office so see you later." Naruto said with his back to them and a hand up in a waving position. Hinata and Kyo also followed close to him, they too had smirks on their faces.

"Wait you still—" Sai started to say some thing but the tree were gone in a flash of yellow light.

"Oy! What village are they from?" Kiba, who was standing next to Sai asked.

"Wha? Oh! Um... there from…" Sai started to turn the two headbands around, "the hidden village of… what? How?"

"What? What are you talking about?" the hyper active Lee asked.

"Their … there from Ko… Konoha!" Sakura stuttered

"What? How?" Ino screamed.

"Come on maybe Tsunade knows about them."

~~~Hokage's office~~~~

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves answered.

"Wow the grandma's actually doing paper work, this must be an apocalypse." Naruto said to the Hokage that was bent over doing some important paper work

"OK who said that? When I get my hands on you—"the Hokage was cut short when she saw the faces of her visitors.

"Naruto... Hinata...how… you died in the fight with Orochimaru and …_how?_" Tsunade stammered out.

"Well we didn't exactly die, more like got sucked in to another dimension and were there for ten years."

"Ten years how you died—I mean you disappeared 2 ½ years ago not ten." A confused Hokage asked.

"The time in the other side of the Re`waci passes slower then on this side" Kyo spoke up.

"Wait who are you?"

"He's Kyo." Naruto answered for him.

"Kyo..? You… you're the nine tails! What are you doing here?" she shouted getting ready to punch him, but before she could someone caught her arm and held it back.

"Please do not hurt Kyo-niichan or you will have me to deal with as well as Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered in a soft put deadly voice that sent chills down Tsunades spine.

"Hinata-chan let her go, she dose not know that what I did was because of a misunderstanding." Kyo ordered.

"Ok" Hinata jumps back to where she was standing next to Naruto and Kyo.

"How about we start from the beginning, ne?" the bond haired man said. "When I was fighting against snake-teme I had acquired many severe wounds, so when the fight was about to end with the teme stabbing me and me stabbing him Hinata-chan took the hit for me but there was no one to take it for the snake so he died, but thankfully Hina-chan was not hit in the heart but her life was still in danger as was mine. That was when Kyo came out in charka form and told me that he was taking me away to the other side of the Re`waci to heal and train me and Hinata, at first I refused but he tolled me that he was not evil and that if I did not agree Hinata and I would die in less then three minutes so I asked Hinata but she just looked at Kyo and asked "your not evil, are you?" and then she nodded then fainted so Kyo opened the door and we were gone."

"Okay but that still does not tell me why you never told me that you were alive!" the Hokage shouted.

"We kind of couldn't baa-chan!"

"Why not?"

"Because, Hokage–sama there is no way to contact any one on the other side of the door unless the door opens." Kyo said, halting the loud blond argument.

"Very well, but I still don't have a reason to trust you." She said pointing to Kyo.

"He saved Hinata and my life is that not a reason?" Naruto inquired.

"It is fore me but what about all the others, like the counsel?" The Hokage questioned.

"Well we came to tell you not to tell people who we are and were wondering if you could sort of label Kyo as my adopted older brother…?" Naruto asked uneasily.

"That would work but what would I label you as?" the Hokage asked.

"Um… My rightful title as the son of the forth Hokage…that would solve you the trouble of having to do it later and it would give us my fathers house as a living place…" Naruto said nervously.

"So you know hu? Well that will make things easier but what will you say to the people that ask you about your father? And what about the people that know that you are your fathers son?" The Hokage asked

"My relationship with my father was never publicized no one knows about it except me Hinata Kyo you and Jiraiya as well as Itachi- nee-san, so it's alright." Naruto answered back..

"Is Itachi going to be staying with you when he comes?"

"Yes he will Hokage-sama" Hinata answered.

"And as for what other people will say will depend on how they ask the question and how I will divert there attention on to something else." Naruto stated as a mischievous grin formed on his face.

"…do I even want to know?" the blond haired lady asked having a feeling of dread filled her.

"No, you don't" Hinata and Kyo said with the same type of grins on there faces making the poor old women even more terror as sweet little shy Hinata and the demon lord grinned along with the number one unpredictable prankster in Konoha.

"Oh, and baa-chan there are a couple of annoyed ninja outside your door that have been wanting to talk to you for a wile I hope that you don't disappoint us…o-b-a-a-chan" the blond man drew out the old women's nickname to tick her off even more as he envelop that contained all of his parents keys and notes on things as the trio jumped out of the window to take a nap at their new home from now on…

"What do you mean- hey-what you-"the Hokage trying to stop them was interrupted by the crashing of her door as Naruto's and Hinata's graduating class as well as others fell on the floor as the door supporting them broke.

A faint "Hokage- sama!" was heard as the bodies on the floor tried to un tangle them selves as well plenty of ouch! Get off! That hurts! Baka! And well you get the point.

"Um.. Hokage-sama... well we have something to ask you…." Sakura said to the inwardly fuming blond Hokage.

'_Narutoooooooo! I am so going to get you for this! You lazy idiot! I have half the mind to tell them the truth about you! Just you wait, you will pay for this!' _Those were the words that were circulating inside the blond women's head.

In some other side of Konoha a blond man sneezed.

**So…? Was it good? This is my first so please review and tell me! If you think that something was wrong with it tell me and I will try to fix it. Now on question Naruto and Hinata and Sasuka and Sakura positively but is you have any ideas on any other pair please tell me I greatly appreciate your time. And also I do not think the other chapters will be this long (12 pages on word) but they might be and I will update as soon a I a able to it might be a few days or months I cannot say…. Well happy days! **

Ps. please please please forgive me for spelling/grammar errors


End file.
